The Batman (TV Series)
The Batman is an American television drama series produced by Ryan Murphy & Brad Falchuk (of Nip/Tuck, Glee and American Horror Story). Based on the comic book hero of the same name created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. Set and produced in Los Angeles, California. Before the series begins, Bruce Wayne (Christian Bale), a young playboy billionaire has already traveled the world and has met Ra's Al Ghul (Liam Neeson) and the League of Shadows. At the beginning of the series, Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City for the trial of his parent's murderer. But begins to relive the moment of their deaths through infrequent episodes. Under the encouragement of his butler, Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Caine) he agrees to go under treatment for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. A severe anxiety disorder that he must learn to overcome during the course of Season 1. The series is broadcasted in the United States and Canada on the cable channel FX, and is a production of Warner Bros. Television. As of October 17, 2012 the show appears after the anthology miniseries American Horror Story at 10:00 PM (EST). 'Cast and Characters' * Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox * Gary Oldman as Police Comissioner Gordon ''Recurring Cast and Characters'' * Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Deborah Ann Woll as Barbara Gordon * Bryan Cranston as Hugo Strange * Cillian Murphy as Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow * Christopher Heyerdahl as Victor Zsasz * Evan Rachel Wood as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Sebastian Stan as Richard "Dick" Grayson/Batman * Liev Schreiber as Victor Ivanov/Hellhound (Original Character) * Phillip Seymour Hoffman as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin * Kelsey Grammar as Quincy Sharp * Reese Witherspoon as Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Orignally, was to be Brittany Murphy) Planned Characters * Bane * Killer Croc * Mad Hatter * Mr.Freeze * Riddler 'Episodes' :: Main Article: Complete List of The Batman Episodes ''Season one (2011) After spending years abroad, finding a calling to fight injustice, Bruce Wayne (Bale) returns to his hometown of Gotham City to attend the trial of his parents' murderer. The young playboy billionaire is soon plagued with infrequent episodes of the night of his parents' murder. The episodes become more frequent once sentencing day comes and under the encouragment of his butler, Alfred Pennyworth (Caine), goes under treatment for PTSD — post traumatic stress disorder — to cope with before things get out of hand. However, after an intruder shoots Alfred, Bruce at his bedside at the hospital promises to him and his parents that he'll never let another innocent person get hurt ever again. All the while, Harvey Dent (Eckhart) rising star District Attorney, has been giving a case in which he plays defender to a woman named Pamel Isley (Wood) who is on trial for killing several of her patients and colleagues. At a party for the DA ,Selina Kyle, a mysterious socialite with secrets of her own steals Bruce's heart. The season ends with Selina learning Batman's true identity, Harvey being able to have Pamela acquitted and a new villian being revealed. The final scene of the season shows Victor Zsasz standing over a dead body and carving the 5 tally marks into his arm. ''Season two: Duality (2012) In Season Two, Bruce (Bale) has come to terms with his new role of being the Dark Knight and the struggles that come with juggling his new caped persona and his life during the daytime as well as his increasing attraction to Selina Kyle (Hathaway). But can he handle the competition when someone from her past (Schrieber) returns to Gotham City for unknown reasons along with his masked self. Meanwhile, rising star District Attorney Harvey Dent (Eckhart) continues with his behind-closed-doors affair with Pamela Isley (Wood) while a new killer terrorizes the city leading he and Bruce with only one lead by the name of Victor Zsasz. The season ends with Zsasz being thrown into Arkham Asylum, the introduction of the Joker and Harvey being caught in a fire. The final scene of the season shows the Joker speaking to a young blonde-haired woman who is supposed to be his psychatrist. ''Season three: Anarchy (2013) With serial killer Victor Zsasz finally put into Arkham Asylum, the city must deal with criminally insane-turned Harvey Dent and his persona "Two Face". As well as a new comer who is refered to simply as "Joker". With both Two Face and the Joker reaking havoc in Gotham City, both Batman and the GCPD are at their wits ends, causing Bruce to resort to recruiting a young, but enthusiastic undercover police officer by the name of Dick Grayson (Stan). With Two Face momentarily incapacitated, the Joker reigns supreme and has managed strike fear into the city. Fearing the worse, with resources dwindiling, Bruce must ask Selina's help in order to take down the Joker by taking out his accomplice "Harley Quinn" with the help of a distraught Pamela. The season ends with Selina Kyle and Pamela Isley fleeing Gotham City, while the Joker, Harley Quinn and a still incapacitated Two Face are sent to Arkham Asylum. The final scene of the season shows Bruce returning to Wayne Manor and suffering a nervous breakdown. ''Season four: Asylum (2014) With the aftermath of Two Face's gun riddled control of the city and then the Joker's systematic breakdown of Batman (and initially Bruce), Dick takes the mantle of the Batman while Bruce is institutionalized at Radcliffe Estate in the outskirts of Gotham City. With Bruce gone, Selina and Pamela return to Gotham to pick up where they left off. However they must deal with Oswald Cobblepot whom the press refer to as "The Penguin", when he torches undercover cops inside a public botanical garden. But when Cobblepot ends up keeping Wayne Enterprises afloat, Selina refuses to kill the Penguin and both her and Pamela for the first time are on opposing sides when dealing with him. Meanwhile, Bruce's fragile psyche is rapidly crumbling during his time at Radcliffe Estate. Spending most of his time in and out of a lucid dream-like state where he comes face to face with a shadowy, twisted version of himself wearing the Batman costume. While Dick as Batman, must handle the Penguin, Pamela and Selina when all three become threats to each other and the citizens of Gotham. When the responsibility becomes draining for one man alone, Dick and Selina's old friend, Victor Ivanov Creed join forces on one condition. The season ends with the Cobblepot betraying Selina when she refuses his advances by trapping her and Pamela in a burning greenhouse, however they are saved by Dick and Victor. Nevertheless, enraged, Pamela stays behind to kill the Penguin, unable to help her friend, Selina is forced to flee by Victor and John while the police begin to swarm the greenhouse. Afterwards, Bruce is released from Radcliffe Estate by Victor under Selina's wishes. The final scene of the season shows Dic and Victor inside Wayne Manor chatting and tending to their wounds while lunch is being prepared by Selina and Alfred. John leaves once he gets wiff of food leaving Victor alone to wrap his bandages. As soon as John is gone a mentally unstable Bruce appears behind Victor holding a nail gun to the man's head. ''Season five: Psycho (2015)'' Gotham City recovers from it's last five years of chaos and enters a state of relative peace while elections are underway for the new mayor of the city. One of the candidates being Quincy Sharp (Grammar) a former District Attorney who vows to clean Gotham of it's filth. Meanwhile, the public is introduced to a psychiatrist named Dr. Hugo Strange (Cranston) who's making headlines by supposedly being able to rehabilitate and "cure" his patients. Doubting this, a still recovering Bruce sends Dick to investigate. Wanting to celebrate his release, Bruce and Selina attend Quincy Sharp's "re-election" party. The night goes well until Bruce runs into Victor, the latter asking if they could speak in private thus leading Bruce to have his first hallucination. Category:TV Series Category:TV shows Category:Television series